The Rise of Weegee
The Rise of Weegee is a series created by Russmarrs2 that serves as a sequel to the Rise of Sqeegee. In being such, it features many characters from the Rise of Sqeegee series, including Sqeegee himself. There are currently four episodes out, with a fifth one confirmed but not currently being worked on. Premise An evil Weegee who claims to be one in the same with the original swears to kill all Fakegees for unknown reasons, and wreaks havoc on the world in doing so. All of Weegee's friends take notice of this, and attempt to stop him and uncover his true identity, before it's too late. Episode 1 The episode opens up with Sage Xuigee sensing a disturbance in the force, just outside his dojo. He is attacked moments after by a Weegee claiming to be one in the same with the original. However, even the incredibly drunk Sage Xuigee doesn't take this man's words to be true. This infuriates "Weegee", leading to him attacking Sage Xuigee and going on about how he is the one true Weegee and everybody else is a Fakegee that came to be without his consent and deserves to die. "Weegee" does not see any meaning in Xuigee's response about Weegee's color scheme, and right when it seems that all is lost, "Weegee" decides to prolong Xuigee's existence by using his stare on him, a power that "Weegee" claims that Fakegees have neglected throughout their existence. The stare transforms Xuigee into the intimidatingly sexy Sage Xuinee, who retreats because "he has better things to do than to get killed by some edgy Weegee". "Weegee" shrugs off his escape, simply concluding that he will just kill him some other time. "Weegee" himself leaves but not before revealing that there is much more to be done. After the intro, it cuts to Suteegee, who seems to sense the presence of his dead brother, except that the presence is not his dead brother and was indeed Xeegee all along. Suteegee and Xeegee exchange a few sentences, with Xeegee revealing that some Weegee has been going around killing Fakegees. Suteegee suspects it to be Sqeegee, with good reason too, but Xeegee reveals that that simply cannot be the case, as he has been keeping an eye on Squidward for quite some time now. Suteegee and Xeegee decide to split up to identify this Weegee and bring him to justice. Meanwhile, "Weegee" approaches Waluigi, having a proposition for him. "Weegee" elaborates on how Waluigi is one of the last Wasenhairs, a powerful race of legendary warriors whose battle cry is "WAH", and seeks Waluigi's loyalty in destroying all Fakegees. Waluigi refuses, as he sees no honor in what "Weegee" speaks of. "Weegee" then threatens Waluigi and leaves, Waluigi not being intimidated in the slightest. Elsewhere, Laneegee is shopping for a fabulous purse, at an outlet that SpongeBob happens to be performing community service at, the reason being for murdering somebody who had claimed their Krabby Patty tasted funny. After recognizing SpongeBob from The Rise of Sqeegee 8 and exchanging small-talk, Laneegee ends up stealing the purse. SpongeBob initially tries to stop him but decides that he doesn't give two shits and goes back to his job. The episode then cuts to Xeegee, who encounters Sage Xuinee, who intimidates Xeegee with his supreme sexiness. Xuinee tells the story of how he got so sexy, telling Xeegee some edgy guy who claimed to be Weegee was responsible. At first, Xuinee fucks with Xeegee, saying that the poser had a beard and ponytail, and was forced to join Xeegee on a quest to identify this poser. Most importantly, Xuinee brings his hot dog. Meanwhile, Malleo is told to meet up with "Weegee", where "Weegee" reveals his desire to kill Malleo. Here, Malleo reveals that the original Weegee went missing, and found it funny that around that same time he was told to meet up somewhere by somebody else. Malleo does not take "Weegee" seriously at all when he claims to be Weegee, at first giving him the snarky response of "Yeah, and I'm Lonk from Pennsylvania.". "Weegee" attempts to mimic Weegee's more recognizable form, but Malleo is still not convinced. "Weegee" then engages Malleo in a battle, only to be defeated. Just as Malleo began to feel sorry for the poser, he was quickly killed, "Weegee" revealing that he was holding back the entire time. The episode ends here. Cast * Sage Xuigee * "Weegee" (debut) * Sage Xuinee (debut) * Suteegee * Xeegee * Sqeegee (mentioned) * Waluigi * Laneegee * SpongeBob SquarePants * Malleo * Weegee (likeness and mentioned constantly) Episode 2 The episode opens up with Suteegee in the middle of a forest. He is soon attacked by Seege, who reveals that he intends on killing Suteegee because Suteegee is a failed Weegee clone created by Luigi that was supposed to fight against the virus, but ended up failing and leading Luigi to enter a state of deep depression that seemed endless, that is until he created Seege. When Seege awoke, he was told one thing, to destroy Luigi's failure, and that is what Seege tries to do but ends up getting defeated by Suteegee's Rainbow Shine attack. Surprisingly, Seege survives and is forced to help Suteegee. After the intro, the screen cuts to Military Man, who is going on about how it is such a cool day but the day still isn't as cool as his car. He then laments on how not cool it is when Sage Xuinee destroys his car to make an entrance. Xeegee is left baffled when Xuinee begins talking to Military Man and tells him that they're trying to kill Weegee, which is not what they're trying to do. He also promises Military Man hot dogs, which convinces him to join them. They take Military Man's car, which is now inexplicably repaired, leaving Xeegee to question life itself. Meanwhile, Waluigi catches a wanted poster with his face, and sees Laneegee on it. He notes that while Laneegee is similar to the Weegee who had offered him a proposition the night before, he simply cannot be him. He then suspects that somebody has been framed, and this is where he meets Meegee. Meegee explains how his brother Malleo was killed last night, and how he had another brother named Weegee who went missing not too long after the events of The Rise of Sqeegee 8. Meegee then reveals that he heard rumors that Malleo was killed by Weegee, but Meegee notes how it doesn't add up as although Malleo held a grudge against Weegee before, he eventually got over it and Weegee never showed any hostility towards Malleo both before and after the incident. Waluigi then explains how he recently met someone with murderous intentions who said he was Weegee. While he could not confirm whether or not he really was who he claimed to be, he at the very least made the safe assumption that he was responsible for Malleo's death. Meegee and Waluigi come to the conclusion that they have no choice but to end his life, as who would know what sort of hell would await if this Weegee's ideals became a reality. Meanwhile, Laneegee is confronted by Evil Leafy and Mystic Chowder, two mercenaries looking to make a quick buck by turning him in for murdering Fakegees. Laneegee, who had been framed frantically denied it but the two of them did not care as they would get paid nonetheless. Fortunately and extremely conveniently, an unknown blue Fakegee rescued Laneegee from the two objects and advised him to stay away from the public. The two of them then teleported off. The episode then cuts to Murkekow, who is soon approached by "Weegee", who seeks an alliance with him as Murkekow has had issues with Fakegees in the past. Murkekow declines this alliance and ends up fighting "Weegee", and has the upper hand when he enters his ultimate form, but "Weegee" suddenly powers into his Rose Angel form, and after Murkekow insults it, the episode ends there. Cast * Suteegee * Seege * Weegee (mentioned constantly) * Luigi (flashback) * Military Man (debut) * Sage Xuinee * Xeegee * Waluigi * Laneegee * Meegee * Malleo (mentioned) * Evil Leafy (debut) * Mystic Chowder (debut) * Quareegee (debut) * Murkekow (debut) * "Weegee" Episode 3 This episode continues directly from where the previous episode left off, with Rose Angel "Weegee" and Ultimate Murkekow still at the battlefield. "Weegee" braces to kill Murkekow, but Murkekow has last words, and charges at him after speaking them. Murkekow is quickly sent flying into the distance, his fate being left ambiguous. "Weegee" later arrives at Luigi's Lab, where he stumbles across the Time Machine. He calls Luigi moronic for not considering what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands, and then prepares to go back in time, only to be confronted by Seege and Suteegee, who were just checking out their birthplace. Seege inadvertently reveals how to work the Time Machine during their encounter, and as a result "Weegee" is able to go back in time to The Rise of Sqeegee 3, leaving the Suteegee-Seege subplot, but not before Suteegee wonders if this intruder is connected to the Fakegee murders. "Weegee" arrives at his destination and makes it his imminent goal to kill the past Weegee so he would have a full month to go after the Twilight Remote. In order to do that, he tries to kill Sqeegee, who poses a big threat, but Sqeegee ends up using the afterimage technique, revealing that the Sqeegee "Weegee" had killed was a fake. Weegee and Sqeegee form a truce as "Weegee" is the bigger threat and they gang up on "Weegee" initially, only for "Weegee" to pull out a Kamehameha when the fight takes flight into space. Sqeegee and Weegee try to counter it, but "Weegee"'s blast is too strong. However, Sqeegee suddenly pulls out his super form when least expected, and with Weegee's power still at his side, is able to overpower "Weegee", knocking him out of his Rose Angel form (but still having Malleo's soul) and resulting in him losing the battle. "Weegee" is now left with only a day or two to find the Twilight Remote, but shrugs off his loss saying that he can just kill Fakegees to raise his power, and he will find the Twilight Remote in no time. He teleports away, the episode ending here. Cast * "Weegee" * Murkekow * Luigi (mentioned) * Suteegee * Seege * Luigi's Lab Guard (debut, cameo) * Weegee * Sqeegee * Twilight Remote (mentioned) Episode 4 Episode 4 is the latest episode of the Rise of Weegee. It is overall longer than the previous episodes and features the most characters so far. Due to being nearly an hour long overall, the episode is cut into two parts. Each part alone is longer than The Rise of Sqeegee 8. Part 1 The episode initially takes place in the distant past. An ancient Weegee is shown in a forest, incinerating a tree into logs, which he would then use to build his shelter. It is soon after revealed that the shelter is not only for himself, but for his brother as well. When his brother brings up concern for starvation, Weegee goes out of his way to find fresh food. He ends up stumbling into a cave which a bunch of raptors call home. He initially attempts to kill the raptors, but is stunned when they dodge it and they ambush him from behind. After a brief scuffle, Weegee finds himself running away from the raptors, who appear to be just as hungry as him. Weegee ends up jumping off a short cliff to get away from the raptors, where he injures himself further. Luckily for him, there are mushrooms nearby, which he then decides to use as his food source instead. While on his way out of the cave, he trips on a mysterious object eventually turning out to be the Pure Light Remote. The remote ends up healing him of his injuries, unbeknownst to Weegee, who decides to take the remote with him. Later that night, Malleo wakes up to the voice of the Twilight Remote, who urges him to follow his voice. Malleo eventually runs into the remote, which soon corrupts him and turns him against his brother. The next morning, Malleo and Weegee engage in a full-fledged battle, which results in Weegee puncturing a hole through Malleo's chest, leaving him to die. However, just as Weegee begins to feel regret for his actions, Malleo's corruption wears off and he reveals that it wasn't Weegee's fault, but rather his own fault for allowing himself to be lead into the temptation of the Twilight Remote. After urging Weegee to stay strong, Malleo dies peacefully, destroying Weegee, who then collapses himself. Eventually, Weegee wakes up in his own mind, encountering none other than the Pure Light Remote he had picked up earlier. The Pure Light Remote explains how he needs Weegee's help in sealing away a great evil named the Twilight Remote. He then explains that the Twilight Remote intends on fusing with him to create a being of unlimited power, and then proceeding to explain how in order to do so it needs a host, which reveals that Malleo was an attempted host. The Pure Light Remote then explains how if it fuses with Weegee, they will together be able to seal away the Twilight Remote for good. Weegee agrees to fuse, only for the Pure Light Remote to add that there are consequences to fusing. The first consequence is immortality, meaning that Weegee can never make it to the afterlife, and thus will never be reunited with his brother. The second consequence is being forced into a neutral state, not being allowed at all to engage with the affairs of mortals. Weegee agrees anyway, and they fuse into the being known as Pureegee. Pureegee quickly locates the Twilight Remote, and after a brief argument, the encounter ends with the Twilight Remote being sealed away, who swears vengeance for once the seal breaks. Back in the present, Meegee and Waluigi look over the present-day Malleo's tombstone, and discuss what they have discovered so far. They recall that somebody claiming to be Weegee killed Malleo and countless others. Waluigi then brings up how this same Weegee had framed someone similar-looking, and the two agree to pursue the person in question, as they conclude that he may be able to provide some insight. Meanwhile, Sage Xuinee, Xeegee and Military Man arrive at an unknown location, on their way to Military Man's base. Sage Xuinee then spots his old nemesis, Sans Undertale, who reveals that he was to be paid a large sum of money if he were to kill the trio. However, before they can initiate in a battle, Sans Undertale is nuked by a North Korean official, who then proceeds to challenge the trio himself, revealing that they are indeed in North Korea. The official inexplicably wins and has them imprisoned. In the prison, Xuinee begins to tell a story about how he was trained back in Ancient China by Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in, and was taught how to achieve his sage form. He also briefly acknowledges somebody named Photohon, but instantly forgets the rest of the story. Eventually, Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in passes by their cell alongside Kim Jong-un, who turns out to be his star pupil. He has Kim Jong-un revert Xuinee back to his base form, however they quickly escape afterwards, making Kim Jong-un cry. Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in then follows them to Xuigee's Dojo to scold them. Not long after, Xuigee and Xeegee begin sparring, and fight for the first time since The Rise of Sqeegee 3. The match is left at a stalemate after the two of them cause an explosion by throwing Arieegee at Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in and Military Man. They then decide to head out to locate the person responsible for murdering Fakegees. Meanwhile, Suteegee and Seege are still a bit shook after having Luigi's Lab breached not too long ago. Seege suggests heading out to find Luigi himself, who could provide them with answers. Suteegee is hesitant at first, but reluctantly agrees once he realizes that Luigi had indeed helped them defeat Sqeegee. They head out to Bikini Bottom once Seege reveals that he heard rumors of Luigi being there. They look all around, but to no avail. Eventually, they arrive at a site where a restaurant apparently used to be, and the episode ends there. Cast * Pureegee (debut) * Malleo (ancient) (debut) * Velociraptor Pack (debut) * Pure Light Remote (debut) * Twilight Remote (debut) * Mama Luigi (cameo) * Malleo (tombstone and mentioned) * Meegee * Waluigi * "Weegee" (indirectly mentioned) * Laneegee (indirectly mentioned) * Sage Xuinee * Xeegee * Military Man * Sans Undertale (debut) * North Korean Official (debut) * Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in * Photohon (debut, cameo) * Kim Jong-un (debut) * Xuigee * King Harkinian (cameo) * Arieegee (cameo) * Suteegee * Seege * Luigi (mentioned) * Sqeegee (mentioned) * Luigi's Lab Guard (cameo) * Random Jellyfish (debut, cameo) * Jellyfish Queen (debut, cameo) Part 2 Part 2 begins where the first part left off, with Suteegee and Seege discovering the remains of the aforementioned restaurant. After Seege mistakes the name of the restaurant for "Weenee Hut's", they are approached by A purple fish who hates Xuigee. After briefly explaining why he hates Xuigee, Purple Fish tells Suteegee and Seege that he was a cashier at Super Weenie Hut Junior's, a restaurant that nerds frequent. He also reveals that it was burnt down by his co-worker Niihgee and that they are standing in the wreckage of it. The fish then begins to tell the story of how the restaurant burned down. The flashback begins with two nerds talking about nerdy crap, exhausting A purple fish who hates Xuigee. He decides to check on his co-worker, fry-cook Niihgee, to catch a break from listening to the nerdy crap. In the kitchen, Purple Fish tries to tell Niihgee to take the weenies off the grill, but Niihgee doesn't hear him due to listening to music by Falcon Hauk on his AirPods. He then tells Niihgee again to take the weenies off the grill before he starts a fire, and decides to ask his boss for a raise, tired of his job. Once he gets to the manager's office, he demands for his boss Bryeegee to give him a higher pay, due to having put up with listening to nerds for hours in a day. Bryeegee declines the offer since Purple Fish constantly rants about why he hates Xuigee, accusing him that he doesn't know why he hates him. Bryeegee then tells Purple Fish that he should act more like Niihgee, who is apparently Bryeegee's star employee. Back at the kitchen, Niihgee ends up starting a fire as Purple Fish predicted, due to keeping the weenies on the grill for too long. The fish escapes the burning building by jumping through the window, leaving Bryeegee no choice but to enter his Weeneeshin form to stop the fire. Bryeegee attempts to stop the fire using his Supreme Weenee God powers, but immediately gets killed by the Unicorn statue that falls through the restaurant. The nerds from earlier also die in the fire. Niihgee somehow survives the fire and realizes he's outside after listening to his music, initially assuming that Bryeegee threw them out early. Purple Fish then throws a rock at and yells at Niihgee for keeping the weenies on the grill for too long, which was the cause of the fire. Purple Fish then reveals he hated working at Super Weenie Hut Junior's all along, but took the job since it was literally the only place that would hire him. Purple Fish, now at a dead-end, decides to go back to hating Xuigee and leaves Niihgee alone. Niihgee then reminisces about how he spent his life mastering the art of Ninjutsu, solely in preparation to become a fry-cook at Super Weenie Hut Junior's, and promises to undo the damage that had been done. The flashback ends and the story returns to the present. Suteegee and Seege proceed to change the subject, and ask Purple Fish if he knows where they can find Luigi. Purple Fish initially responds with sarcasm, prompting Seege to describe Luigi. Purple Fish, then recognizing him, tells them that he works at what was once the Krusty Krab, now an underwater location of McDonald's owned by Ronald McDonald. Suteegee and Seege then begin heading off to the restaurant where Luigi is. Before they leave, however, A purple fish who hates Xuigee asks them if they can tell him where Xuigee is if they see him. Suteegee denies his request, much to the dismay of the Purple Fish. The scene then cuts to a small town which Laneegee has decided to take refuge in to avoid the public, as previously suggested by Quareegee. Sure enough, Quareegee himself ends up running into Laneegee again in this same town. Quareegee decides to go shopping for a redesign, telling Laneegee to wait for him in the meantime. Meegee and Waluigi also end up in this same town, in pursuit of a boy with special powers. However, once they reach his house, it is quickly destroyed by two returning adversaries, likely killing the boy. These two adversaries turn out to be Evil Leafy and Mystic Chowder, who are still looking for Laneegee after the events of Episode 2. After some dialogue, Evil Leafy and Mystic Chowder decide to whip out their Requestrian forms, transforming them into two of the most powerful beings in the universe. They appear to quickly dispose of Meegee and Waluigi, and then decide to hit the gym, claiming that Laneegee is so below them that they have just enough time to squeeze in a work out. Around the same time, Quareegee returns with some sexy new clothing. After revealing his name for the first time in the series, he and Laneegee also decide to hit up the exact same gym that Evil Leafy and Mystic Chowder are at. They arrive there, and are quick to unintentionally insult the dynamic duo. After some more dialogue, they eventually reveal themselves to be the same inanimate objects that tried to turn in Laneegee two episodes ago. However, they also reveal that they no longer intend just to capture Laneegee, but to actually kill him this time, as the WANTED poster that "Weegee" forged said that Laneegee could be brought in dead or alive, and that Laneegee would put up much less of a fight if he was just dead. Before they can make the first move, Laneegee pulls out a sub-machine gun and opens fire on them, seemingly killing Mystic Chowder. However, Evil Leafy grabs out his pistol and seemingly kills Laneegee in no more than three shots. Mystic Chowder then gets up, only slightly injured, much to the shock of Quareegee. Mystic Chowder reveals that this is because his fat serves as a shield. In the nick of time, Waluigi and Meegee also arrive at the gym, shocking both Evil Leafy and Mystic Chowder, who thought they had killed them earlier. Waluigi and Meegee then revealed that the skeletons they used to fake their deaths were props and that they got away in time. Since Evil Leafy had already snapped a picture of Laneegee's corpse, they already had the evidence they needed, and decided not to waste any more time in the gym. They then ran off, leaving Waluigi, Meegee and Quareegee alone. Laneegee lets out a groan, revealing that he is still alive but fatally injured, and the three of them quickly decide to take him to the hospital. Before they leave, however, Waluigi reveals that he has some questions he would like to ask Laneegee and Quareegee once Laneegee recovers. Category:The Rise of Weegee Series